Giving In
by ladydeadlock001
Summary: Adult story. Helen gives in to John.


A/N For Adult readers please

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sanctuary or it's characters, just playing

Warnings: sex, possible spoilers for "For King and Country"

**GIVING IN**

John found her in her office at an ungodly hour while everyone else it seemed, was already asleep. He rapped lightly on the door, then let himself in. She was momentarily startled, but her expression softened as she saw it was him. She returned her attention to her computer screen, or attempted to.

"For a minute I thought you might be Nikola. I simply don't have the patience for him right now." she commented with a tired smile. Helen glanced up at John again, "Are you feeling alright, John?" She had been worried about him since finding him in Cambodia in such a state. Her emotion for him these days was something she wasn't certain how to deal with. It felt to her like an eternity since they were a couple, but the feelings she had for him then, were hitting her like bricks now, and she was trying diligently to keep herself busy in a vain attempt to avoid thinking so much about him.

"Never been better." he replied, strolling toward her desk. He set his big hands on the edge, leaning over it toward her. "But you, my dear, really do need to get some rest." His thoughts had been on her constantly since he was back in her home and in his right mind. The thought that he may truly lose her, that she may actually die, was unbearable.

"I tried, as you can see." She glanced at him and indicated her state of dress; a satiny royal purple robe, and underneath, hidden from his view, matching shift and nothing more. She felt her cheeks grow warm at the random thought that she was without underwear in his presence, but she really hadn't expected to run into _anyone _this late at night. She began wondering what _he _was wearing underneath his night clothes as well. _Stop it Helen_ she told herself and broke their eye contact, focusing again on her computer.

"I'm fine, John. Really. I may as well just keep busy with this whole mess rather than toss and turn all night." She tried to ignore him and get back to what she was doing before he came into her office, but she was having a hell of time at it. She couldn't concentrate at all, and part of her hoped he would just leave her alone before she revealed too much of what she was thinking. Her body was choosing to have a mind of it's own as well; it began feeling aroused as he leaned his tall frame at her over her desk, his gaze unbroken.

John's presence was maddening. She promised herself she wasn't going to let the other night laying next to him affect her this way. She thought she could do it; find her comfort there while he was unaware and let it go. That didn't happen. Instead, he was on her mind incessantly; their past as lovers flooding her memory and soul. She didn't want to be honest with herself and admit that she still loved him; it seemed to be something so impossible considering all of his crimes, as well as the century long absence from him. Her love for him had always been there though, she reasoned. Why else would she seek comfort in his arms? It also explained why it had felt so damn right to her. The feel of his hard, lean body behind hers, his hand locked with hers had felt so wonderful and her dreams that night had been of him…of them together.

John studied her for a moment longer then walked over to one of the comfy padded chairs near the sofa. "Helen, come over here." He held out his hand, inviting her over to him.

Helen turned to him, not sure what he wanted. "Why?" she asked, unsure.

"Just…please, come over _here…_please." he said, beckoning to her again.

She rose slowly from the desk chair and joined him. He took her arms and gently eased her into the chair. "Trust me?" he asked, his eyes soft. He chuckled at the look she gave him because he knew it well. He moved behind her and when his hands touched her shoulders and softly moved her hair out of the way, her flinch didn't escape him. He knew he didn't deserve her trust in the least so it didn't offend him, only saddened him. He began massaging her shoulders and neck, working out the very tight knots he found there.

"Oh…dear God…that…" Helen found she couldn't put a sentence together at the moment. She hadn't realized how tense she had been, and the first touch of John's hands through her hair hadn't helped. She had flinched, but likely not for the reason he assumed. His touch had sent a sensation through her body she hadn't had in quite a while, making her tingle, giving her goosebumps right down to her toes. After her initial reaction though, she began to relax under his kneading hands, closed her eyes and simply allowed herself enjoy his touch.

John was pleased that he was able to get Helen to loosen up a little; he knew what all the business with Adam was doing to her, not to mention her newly aquired illness. He bent down, his voice soft in her ear, "How does that feel now, Darling?"

Helen opened her eyes slowly at the sound of his voice and without thinking, laid her hands over his and pulled them down to her breasts. She left his hands there and reached up to cup the back of his head, bringing it down and captured his lips with hers, her tongue begging entrance which he readily gave. As she kissed him more deeply with each passing second, his hands lightly squeezed her breasts, brushing over her tightened nipples. She arched into his touch, not caring why she shouldn't be doing it, just wanting his hands on her.

John slowly untied her robe, laid it open, slid his hands lower and pulled her shift up her thighs. She parted her legs, allowing his hand to slide further up and rest on the naked mound between her legs. He gently parted the lips there and moved his fingers between them and stroked the slickening folds, pausing over her clit and rubbing in slow circles before gliding through the folds again.

Helen softly moaned into his mouth, then broke away and rose from the chair. She took his hand and pulled him in front of it, pushing him down into it. Straddling his legs, she sat on his lap and kissed him again, opening his robe and pushing it off his shoulders. She laid her hand on his erection, rubbing it, causing it to grow and stiffen. She pulled the waist of his lounge pants down, exposing him to her and she took him in her hand, stroking him until he was groaning as his own hand was stroking her again.

John came to his senses for a moment, realizing that expending more energy could be a detriment to her health. "Helen…perhaps we should wait until you're well…" he breathed.

"Hush." she whispered, putting her index finger on his lips. "I need you, John." She replaced her finger with her mouth, drawing him in again as she stood, and moved her hips over his erection, lowering herself onto him slowly.

He didn't argue, couldn't argue. He'd wanted her for so long, dreamed about making love with her again and she had weakened him. He pulled her robe off of her as she began moving on him, raised her shift, licked at one of her nipples before taking her breast into his mouth, lightly sucking it. Helen tightened her arms around his neck and moaned, her head tossed back as she began moving faster on him. John's hands roamed over her body, filing her curves to memory again.

He was close to coming and he could feel she was too, her walls quivering, squeezing him. He cupped her butt and took over, thrusting hard and fast into her slippery depths. He could feel her fluids dripping onto him, making him mad for her to come with him. He drove hard into her, feeling her body go rigid then start to spasm over him. He could feel her hair against his cheek as she pressed her head against his, her arms around him, her breasts crushed against his chest. The final thing to do him in was her voice crying out his name as she came, and he exploded into her, groaning her name loudly.

Helen rested her head on John's shoulder as he softened. She was truly exhausted, but didn't want this time with him to end. John made the decision and moved her off of him and pulled up his lounge pants.

He lost his hands in her dark waves, gazing into her eyes. "When this mess is over…"

"We'll begin our dance anew?" she said, smiling, her eyes bright. She took his hand and led him from her office, turning out the light as they left.


End file.
